When A Child Cries
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: A baby is left outside the Cullen Household, no trace of her birth or anything. but as this child grows they find out what the family's dughter is and what to do when she is having problems with herself. Can the Cullen family share. lets see.
1. At Your Doorstep

**_Hey guys I just suddenly got this idea so yeah its random I was just reading a book (for school) and then I froze and spaced and thought about it. but warning. I didnt really check much but i hope its good._**

**_Disclamer: Dont own anyone but the Baby. ^-^_**

**Chapter One: At Your Doorstep**

I cried and she didn't stop, bundling me sloppily into a blanket as she rushed to fled from something. Her short black hair in her face as she ran down stairs. Through doors and to a room that was only lighten by a circle in the middle of the room.

I was crying so much it hurt.

Soon I was set in a warm place as I cried to be held, in someone's arms. But I guess my pleas were not answered. I was looking up at the women that had taken me; She was crying.

"you'll be safe now." she whispered and a light surrounded me.

_Don't Leave Me! _

_**Hours later.. Sunday December 23**_

A cry came from outside the Cullen House hold, loud and strong; a frustrated cry inside the house. A tall man walked out and gasped at the sight. A baby at the doorstep. Of HIS house. Filled with VAMPIRES. She was slightly pale and yet had a little rose color on her cheeks with light brown hair that would darken with age.

"Jasper, hurry up and kill the stupid animal!" A voice bellowed and the baby sniffed softly. He could not just leave a infant, who looked no less then four months out here in the cold. Epically in one of the coldest places in the continental U.S.

Jasper looked at the child once again and sighed, taking her into the warm house since Renesmee had her little elementary friends over for a sleepover. Yes she had friends and yes she went to school. She was still a child herself.

"What do you got there Jazz?" Emmett asked as the older part of Cullen walked over to see. When all got to him they gasped in amazment. Not only was he not trying to drink from the humen in his arms, but the humen was a infant. Someone who Alice can spoil with clothes, Emmett to give toys, Edward to play for (though he has Bella and his daughter for that but still, Three's the charm) Rose to do hair on, Esme to love and nuzzle to, Jasper to teach and Renesmee to… well be mean to.

"should we keep her?" Edward whispered as he lightly touched the short and softl locks on of light brown on the humens head.

"Yeah there's a card." Bella said lightly as she picked it up to only have it taken by Alice, the over excited "parent"

"Her name is Kyla…well they didn't give her a first name so lets call her Sparkle!!!" Alice cheered and Rose glared.

"My baby will not be named after the attraction root when two connect from a spark." Alice pouted slightly and the baby giggled at the name Sparkle.

"Sparkle Kyla Allison Hale Cullen!!!" Again Alice. She must have take joy in names.

"Well the cutie likes it" Rose admitted with a slight smile and Bella was handed Sparkle, who nuzzled to her as if they were connected since she was born. The others smiled at that movement and Bella giggled with Alice and Rose and Emmett was the last to speak.

"She's sleeping in My room first, every Monday."

**_Ahhh! Emmett's claiming a day and tomorrow( not really tomorrow) is his day lets hope he's prepared._**

**_-midnight._**


	2. Snow

**Chapter two. sorry for the wait. I was stuck on it. But I hope you like, sorry its short too -_- and here it is. **

Emmett's night with Sparkle was not going as planed. Not only was he signing up to watch her ALL Monday until Tuesday, when she woke. This along with that she was crying and he didn't understand what she wanted. Along with that she wasn't even looking at him in the eye, she looked at his hair line or eyebrows when he held her. (with supervision mind you) It was as if Sparkle thought they were his eyes.

"Why won't you look at me little Sparkle?"

Sparkle, who _was,_ in her mind looking at him drooled a bit, spitting a bit, but was quickly cleaned up and held to his shoulder as he stood, his hand cradling her head from the thick cover so she had her head on his shoulder and not to hurt her or chill her from his frozen touch.

"Em, you have only three more hours until she needs to be put down." He nodded at what Carlisle said, him being a doctor was handy to have around the house. But the truth was. Emmett didn't want to give up Sparkle yet. It wasn't fair to Sparkle; she's just an infant who most likely is going wonder why is she moving around every day.

Soon He walked to the kitchen and looked around for the list of steps to make milk for Sparkle. When he found it he groaned in frustration.

"I could have done better with the box…" He sighed as he set Sparkle down and quickly made the milk for her. When he was finished he could hear a squeal of excitement. It was Sparkle. She was spitting out drool and clapping, waiting for him to start again.

"Liked that?" Sparkle squealed and clapped more. And soon, she was laid down.

_**Five years later: Sparkle's birthday.**_

"Daddy Emmy!" Little footsteps were in the snow as the large family walked slowly in the snow for her.

"Yes Sparkle?" Emmett answered. Turning to where Edward was. It was Sunday; that what was decided for her. Next week she'd be with Esme and Carlisle and their adopted son. Ran Cullen.

"Snowman!" She said pointing to where Ran was. He was in thick layers of clothes, his eyes oddly light lavender; you could think he was blind. Emmett saw this and chuckled at Ran as he sped off to the house and back seconds later he was back with a rose in hand.

He placed it on the hat of the snowman, smiling as it froze by his touch. Turning to his family, he ran to his parents, pulling them towards his new friend. The snowman was sheer ice from his touch, shining brightly in the sun. Esme looked at it and smiled down at her son. Seeing his smile cheered her up at the lopsided snowman.

"Its very good Ran!" she praised him.

Ran smiled and clapped softly as Sparkle ran to him and hugged him, being lifted onto his seven year old back. Ran's ability was two in one sadly. Turning anything into ice as well as . How he was turned was something no one should go through. It was when he was three. His parents sleeping on both sides of him as this happened. He was woken and kidnapped. What happened during that three day period not even Ran knows. He blocked it so well in his mind that Edward took five hours to peel a pedal from the lock. "It was like a flower." he told Ran's adopted parents when he tried.

Ran laughed and held her tightly to him as he jumped up high into the sky and then back down. His wild hair like his 'brother' Edward. Sparkle squealed as ran laughed, holding his neck tightly as they went up again.

"Mom!!" Ran shouted as he shot up higher and faster, like a rocket leaving the atmosphere. When the Cullen family saw this then shouted at Ran in panic.

"RAN, SHE'S NOT LIKE US!!" Esme shrieked. Only Edward Carlisle and she knew what he could do at this height. Disperse.

Ran gasped in pain as his eyes burned a dark gold. Sparkle nuzzled into his hood and whimpered, the heat getting to her. Ran soon let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell. In a 'sleeping' state.

"RAN!!" Sparkle cried as they fell, her tears leaving her eyes and falling above her. (I know how is that possible?!) Soon she stopped at the light surrounding them. Unknown to her she was turning a silver and gold color. Her eyes rainbow as they soon hit the ground. Landing softly instead of slamming to the ground and crushing them, killing her.

"Kids!"

Sparkle groaned softly and sat up. Crying.

**really short. ^-^ I would have added more today but I had band contest and slept most of the day after I got home. hoped you liked it.**


End file.
